


You Have My Heart For Hallowe'en

by TeratoMarty



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anatomy, Gore, M/M, Medical Kink, Weird Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeratoMarty/pseuds/TeratoMarty
Summary: It was not a good idea.  The Heavy Weapons Guy knew it was not a good idea.  He’d largely stopped asking whether what the Medic suggested was a good idea; somehow, the maniac German always managed to charm him into going along.  But this was really not a good idea.
Relationships: Medic/Heavy
Kudos: 2





	You Have My Heart For Hallowe'en

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EastGermanHatTrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastGermanHatTrick/gifts).



It was not a good idea. The Heavy Weapons Guy knew it was not a good idea. He’d largely stopped asking whether what the Medic suggested was a good idea; somehow, the maniac German always managed to charm him into going along. But this was really not a good idea.

The expression of absorbed bliss on the Medic’s face was almost worth it, though. You had to love a man who loved his work. The Heavy wished he was a masochist, or at least enjoyed bleeding. The Medic was in ecstasies opening up his flesh, but to the Heavy it felt like just another day on the job. At least nothing was exploding. 

“Having fun, Doktor?”

“Oh my, ja,” the Medic grinned, setting down his scalpel. “I’ll never forget the first time I cracked your sternum.” He brought the bonesaw around with a lurid grin.

The Russian scowled as the weighty blade bit into his ribs. At least the Medibeam was on high enough to dull the pain. Panting in exertion and excitement, the Medic pulled his lover’s ribcage open. “You have the most wonderful organs.” His eyes danced over the other man’s huge lungs, deep red liver, and pulsing heart. “Ich liebe dich.”

“I love you, too, Doktor,” the Heavy replied in resigned toleration. At least he enjoyed the show as the Medic frantically stripped off his clothing. When he was down to his white shirt, socks, and garters, the German lost patience and clambered up onto the operating table to straddle the Heavy’s waist. 

“Doktor is so handsome,” the Heavy smiled. He reached up a giant hand to stroke his lover’s cock. 

“You are too good to me,” the Medic moaned.

“Da, is true,” the Heavy rolled his eyes. “You owe me.”

“Anything for you. May I… “ His long fingers crept back toward the scalpel.

“Da, go.” 

Blood spurted out of the Heavy’s aorta as the Medic cut, spurting onto the German’s face. “Oh, ja,” he moaned, licking scarlet off of his lips. The spurts ceased as the doctor severed the pulmonary veins, then started more weakly as he cut into the pulmonary arteries. 

The moment when the Medibeam took over the vital function of his heart always felt strange. Breathless, slightly weightless as the Medic sliced through the venae cavae and lifted his heart away. The meaty organ kept pulsing in the German’s hands, the Über apparatus gleaming in place. 

“We won’t be needing this…” the Medic plucked the device away and set it in a stainless steel tray. “Keep an eye on it, Archimedes,” he admonished. The Heavy made a covert attempt to shoo the dove away when the Medic returned his attention to the heart, but the bird kept his beady gaze distressingly focused on the Heavy’s exposed lungs.

“Doktor, maybe next time birds stay outside?”

“They’re not hurting anything,” the German said distractedly, watching the last of the blood drip from the Heavy’s heart. Trembling with enthusiasm, he extended his tongue to lick the pale membrane of the pericardium. “Gott, ja.”

The Heavy relaxed and watched in bemusement as the Medic slicked some surgical lubricant into the stump of the aorta. The German’s erection stood straight up in the air, quivering in anticipation. “Gott, ja,” he repeated, aligning the still-beating heart with the head of his cock. 

The tough tissue of the artery was resilient, resisting him as he thrust in, but the delicate valves would have relied on fluid pressure inside the atrium to prevent backflow. They fluttered against the head of the Medic’s cock, then gave way as he pressed into the firm muscle of the chamber itself. The strong contractions of the pulse throbbed around his erection, wringing gasps and moans from the doctor. 

“Fick, ja…” He pulled out, the chorae tendinae tugging at the head of his cock as he withdrew. 

The Heavy felt a stirring in his own groin. He hadn’t been expecting to be aroused, but the sight of his Medic with an erection and a grin always worked on him. He rolled his hips under the German’s ass. 

“Oooh, ja?” The Medic giggled. That was the only word for it. “I was unaware that the Medibeam would provide enough blood pressure to achieve an erection.”

“Learn something every day,” the Heavy rumbled, stroking his cock against the Medic’s ass crack. 

“Here, help yourself.” The doctor passed the lubricant.

The Heavy slicked his cock and probed a thick finger into the German’s ass. The Medic bucked back onto it on the outstroke from fucking the left ventricle, and moaned. 

“So hot,” the Heavy growled. He could feel blood pounding in his arteries in time with the slippery squelches of Medic fucking his heart, and was too aroused to even worry about how weird it was. He hooked his finger in the German’s ass, stretching the tight muscle.

“Oh, ja, fuck me!” The Medic pulled off of the Heavy’s finger and rutted against his cock. 

“Is too fast, will hurt you.”

The Medic looked down at his giant lover’s pulsing heart in his hands, surrounded by the red aura of the healing rays. “Eh,” he shrugged, reaching behind himself with one hand to impale himself on the Heavy’s massive cock. “Oh mein Gott, JA!”

If the Medic was game, so was the Heavy. He grabbed the German around his hips and slid the smaller man up and down his erection, using him like the Medic was using his heart. 

“Your heartbeat-” the Medic panted, “picks up with your arousal- even though the heart- is no longer in your body! Fascinating!”

“Doktor thinks too much.” The Heavy slammed him up and down. “Am close.”

“Ja, oh, do it, bitte, come inside me.” The Medic’s fingers clenched around the heart.

Reaching up, the Heavy flicked the Übercharge switch on the Medigun. His own Über apparatus crackled by itself in the tray, startling the wayward doves away, but the Medic’s activated, sheathing him in a coruscating red glow. 

“Ah! Ahahahaha! I AM INVINCIBLE!” The Medic screamed, his orgasm flooding his lover’s heart with his semen. The expression of demonic pleasure on the Medic’s face was too much for the Heavy, and he came as well, flooding the other man’s guts with a rush of overhealed ejaculate. 

“Ohh, ohho, ohohoha…” the Medic laughed weakly as the effects of the Übercharge wore off. “Now that’s what I call a successful experiment.” He tenderly replaced the Heavy’s heart in his ribcage and increased the power on the Medigun.

“Should we rinse heart first?”

“No, I want to be in your heart always.” The Medic looked fondly down at him.

“Very romantic,” the Heavy grumbled, making sure he knew exactly where Archimedes was as the incision in his chest closed back up.


End file.
